


The Two-Time Job

by wilddragonflying



Category: Leverage, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Derek as Nate, F/M, Grifter Lydia Martin, Grifter Scott McCall, Hacker Danny Mahealani, Hacker Stiles Stilinski, Hitter Allison Argent, Hitter Vernon Boyd, Leverage Fusion, M/M, Slow Burn, Thief Erica Reyes, Thief Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: ”Not interested.”The woman approaching his seat at the nearly-empty bar doesn’t even hesitate, her footfalls soft, rather than clicking as she slides into the seat next to him. “I don’t have that kind of proposition for you, Mr. Hale,” she says smoothly. “I’m here with a business proposal.”





	The Two-Time Job

”Not interested.”

The woman approaching his seat at the nearly-empty bar doesn’t even hesitate, her footfalls soft, rather than clicking as she slides into the seat next to him. “I don’t have that kind of proposition for you, Mr. Hale,” she says smoothly. “I’m here with a business proposal.”

”I don’t have a business,” Derek says bluntly, grip tightening on his glass of scotch.

”Not anymore, you don’t,” she agrees. “But you used to. You and Laura - “

”We’re coming up on the part of the conversation where I rip your throat out,” he interrupts, turning to glare at her, absently noting the business-casual attire, black hair curled loose around her shoulders, makeup carefully done up, eyes _sharp._

”Of course. I’ll cut to the chase, then: I want you to lead a team to do a job. One single job, it’s a walkaway.”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “ _Lead_ a team? If you know about what I used to do, then you know it wasn’t leading.”

”But you learned from the best,” she counters. “Look, I’m the head of development of a pharmaceutical research company, Nemeton. We’ve been working on a drug that would drastically improve the lives of people with chronic pain, with minimal risk of addiction. But two nights ago, there was a break-in at the lab, and all of our files with the research and development notes were stolen, along with files on several other projects we’ve been looking into working on. I tracked the theft to AlphaPharm, but their security is… tight. Extremely so. I can’t get in, can’t do anything but confirm the files are there. I’ve already got a team, I just need someone to watch over them. Someone who knows how to watch over a team, how to make them work together, and someone who knows the tricks they can pull.”

Derek feels himself softening almost against his will in the face of her determination and story. “Alright, Ms - “

”Blake. Jennifer Blake.”

”Ms Blake. Who have you got so far?”

Jennifer pulls out a couple of files, spreading them across the bar between them. “Only the best. I’m sparing no expense getting this drug back.”

Derek hums idly, looking over the file with a critical eye. “Lahey, Boyd - _Reyes?_ You got _Reyes?_ ”

An eyebrow rises. “Is there anyone better?”

”No,” Derek admits grudgingly. “But she’s… notoriously dramatic. Not the best quality for a thief. And you got Mahealani. I’m impressed.”

”But?”

”But they’ll never work together,” Derek finishes. “Boyd and Reyes might, I’ve seen their names connected before. But everyone else, they always work alone.”

”That’s why I need you,” Jennifer says, shifting in her seat so she can face Derek more fully. “I need someone who knows the game even better than they do. Someone who was _born_ into it. You’ve never really left the game, I know you’ve kept in touch with some of your contacts. You know every trick that was ever written into the rulebook.” Her hand twitches, like she’s thinking of reaching out, but when Derek glares at her, she doesn’t move except to lean forward, expression earnest. “It’s one job, Derek. Just one single, walkaway job. Then you can get back to drowning your sorrows in peace - only now, you’ll never need to worry about finding the bottom of the glass.”

* * *

”Oh, I like these,” Lahey purrs, the sound briefly staticky as he adjusts the earpiece. Derek rolls his eyes from his spot in the empty under-construction building across the street from AlphaPharm. From the moment Lahey had laid eyes on Mahealani, he’d been flirting. _Incessantly_. Derek wondered if he was even taking time to run over his act or even attempt to think up contingency plans. Probably not.

”Focus, Lahey,” he growls over the comms, gritting his teeth when Lahey and Reyes laugh. “We’ve got a job to do, and a small window to do it in.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Reyes says, the sound of zippers coming through her line. “I’m suiting up now, bossman. Boyd, you need any help with your lines?”

Her tone is flirtatious, but Derek barely manages to hold in a sigh of relief when Boyd replies in a steady tone. “I’ve got it. How long to go?”

Derek can all but hear Reyes pouting, and he cuts in before she can say anything. “One minute. Everything ready?”

”Ready,” Lahey confirms, the rest of the team echoing their confirmation. 

”On my mark. Three, two - “

There’s a whoop, followed by a resigned sigh. “Reyes has gone. Following,” Boyd reports. He doesn’t whoop, but Lahey does as he follows the other two.

”Fucking toddlers,” Derek grumbles. “Mahealani, you good?”

”Already into their camera systems, running a loop now,” the hacker reports. He’s not actually on sight, had moved to a different location after delivering the new earpieces and a few other devices. “Lahey, remember what I told you about that USB stick. I need that before I can get any other alarms under control, so nobody trip any until that’s plugged in.”

Lahey murmurs a confirmation, and Derek waits with bated breath as Reyes works her magic on the window, getting them access to the building. The rest of the op runs smoothly, until Mahealani checks in on the guards and curses under his breath. “Shit, half of them are gone!” Keys clack over the line, and then there’s another curse, this one in a language Derek doesn’t recognize. “Boyd, Reyes, they’re on your floor, approaching fast. They’re running their rounds early, Jesus Christ.”

”What?” Lahey sounds alarmed. “Why?”

”Playoffs,” Derek answers. “It’s the playoffs, so they’re running their rounds early so they can watch the game. Boyd, take care of them. We’ll be gone by the time they should be reporting back to the station.”

”On it. Lahey, don’t you leave that door alone.”

”What the fuck, man? I’m not standing around here to be bait, if that’s your plan - “

”It is,” Derek interrupts. “Do as he says. Stay put, make sure Mahealani’s device finishes its job.”

There’s more cursing and grumbling, but no footsteps, so Derek figures Lahey is following orders. A small miracle, in and of itself. The cursing gets louder when the guards’ shout at him, but a few pained grunts and the guards go quiet.

”That was fucking impressive,” Lahey says after a moment, awed. “Not gonna lie, I’m a little turned on right now.”

Boyd snorts and Reyes laughs, while Derek rolls his eyes. “Focus, please.”

Things go smoothly from there, the only hiccup being when they realize the system had reset security measures from their exit route, so they had to go down. Derek hadn’t even needed to take control, Reyes immediately jumping on the burn scam, Lahey and Boyd following her lead and getting them through the lobby and to Derek’s waiting car. They meet up with Mahealani, watch him send the files, and then with a single nod, they all walk off in separate directions.

* * *

Derek’s ringtone wakes him up, and after flailing around for a moment, he squints at the clock, groaning at the time he sees there; all it registers as is ‘too fucking early.’ “Hello?”

”You _screwed me,_ ” Jennifer hisses, voice crackling over the line. “I never got any files, and now AlphaPharm are all over the media talking about their theft!”

Derek sits up straight, frowning. “I watched the files get sent out.”

”Then they got intercepted, or Mahealani sent out some fake file,” Jennifer snaps. “I got _nothing_ , Hale!”

Derek rubs a hand over his face. “Alright - “

”I’m going to send you coordinates, I expect you there in an hour,” Jennifer says coldly. “We’ll sort out this fuck-up then.”

She hangs up, and Derek frowns at his phone. Something isn’t sitting right with him.

He makes sure to wear his comfortable shoes. Just in case.

* * *

”Well, we just got fucked,” Mahealani says flatly as they all throw themselves onto various pieces of furniture - everyone except for Derek, who’s frowning out the window. “I can have tickets to various airports across the world in half an hour for everyone, including fake ID.”

”You’re running,” Derek murmurs - he startles when Reyes responds.

”Of course we are, she just tried to kill us!”

”Not you,” Derek says, turning back to the group. “Blake. She’s running. Her deadline on this drug is coming up, and… She has shit. She didn’t have shit, she _never_ had _shit._ She hired us to straight up steal the files so she could pretend she had something.”

Lahey curses. “And she fed us a sob story about how they had been stolen from her…”

”Because you’re the criminals who try to do the right thing,” Derek finishes for him. “And because I tried to get out and live straight.”

”So what do you suggest?”

”I know people,” Derek says after a moment. “People Blake doesn’t, people who keep their heads and and don’t jump into the spotlight. They all owe me favors.”

The others exchange glances, but eventually Boyd nods. “Call them.”

”She’s not going to get away with this,” Erica says fiercely.

Derek grins, and it feels a little like it used to before Kate Argent.


End file.
